mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Civitas Nihilium Connections
A card game created by James Bradley Website - https://civitasnihilium.com/ Facebook https://www.facebook.com/CivitasNihilium/ Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/stories/civitas.nihilium/ Wiki Pages Main Info | Cards | Characters | Connections | Character Competition First Mention Angel mentioned to Trialists that someone should finish a project they had started via Twitter. Connections to Creating a Portal back to the 108 Dimensions This project may also be the way to create a portal to the home dimension (108) for the Trialists. Connection to T Floppy Disk James received a package with a floppy (floppy number 2A 023 v03 7b). File Name: v raq jvgu guvf jvfu sbe nyy gevnyvfgf Translated with Rot13: i end with this wish for all trialists james, do not be alarmed, we have contacted you as you are currently the only person we can make a physical connection with. your projects at the moment have been very special. your inspiration has opened doors. we have a group that we are keen to get back. there is one particular project that you are working on right now that we need you to release globally. not the film, that can wait, right now we need our trialists back with us, and the only way for us to make that connection is for your project civitas nihilium to be completed and for your plans to unfold as you had dreamt. get it made, get it released and we will get the connection established. it will be via the digital enviroment you created with sansar, we nearly got there but our trialists didn't do enough, this may be our last chance of getting them back. they are the writers group you have conntacted, led by rueben. if you have contact with them it is advised that you reach out immediately. explain to them your plans, get your game made, there door is close but our path can only be acheieved through you. stay safe, t After the message from T was passed on to James Bradley, he posted about his new project on Facebook: Connection to Mushroom Film In the About section of the Mushroom Facebook page, the plot overview mentions a detective and the main character of the game is a detective. Theo Comments Theo spoke to a trialist and asked about the game. Theo suggested there may be parallels and mentioned a few things to find out more about the game. Also mentioned what it might mean being a named character in the game. ---- On August, Theo used the Twitter MiSIM connection to ask a trialist if James had put demons into the game as that would be a very bad thing. Audio and Music James posted three clips on Facebook and Instagram giving a sneak peek at the music. There is something hidden in the audio clips (check the Connections page for more info). Clip 1 - Facebook link | Instagram Link | Twitter Link | Post text - "The initial trial sample of what to expect from the accompanying "play-along-play" soundtrack to Civitas Nihilium. Many interesting elements come through after processing which I think work. Looking forward to testing the whole draft during the playtests - the idea is to create an imersive experience for the solo player, so when they finish the game they feel utterly cleansed by cyberpunk." Clip 2 - Facebook link | Instagram Link | Twitter Link | Post Text - The initial trial sample of what to expect from the accompanying "play-along-play" soundtrack to Civitas Nihilium. Many interesting elements come through after processing which I think work. Looking forward to testing the whole draft during the playtests - the idea is to create an imersive experience for the solo player, so when they finish the game they feel utterly cleansed by cyberpunk. Clip 3 - Facebook link | Instagram Link | Twitter Link | Post Text - The initial trial sample of what to expect from the accompanying "play-along-play" soundtrack to Civitas Nihilium. Many interesting elements come through after processing which I think work. Looking forward to testing the whole draft during the playtests - the idea is to create an imersive experience for the solo player, so when they finish the game they feel utterly cleansed by cyberpunk. Hidden Messages in Audio Audio 1/3 - no voice Audio 2/3 - god is dead, the network here has failed me Audio 3.3 - God is dead and so and on and so and on and so and on. message from t will arrive in 108 seconds James Comments about Game